Percy Jackson - Mortal Witness
by Shadowdalmarta
Summary: Percy is having an ordinary day at school until, a giant monster turns up, with a taste for demigod. After fighting the monster, Percy turns around to find an unexpected witness looking through the mist.
1. School

**All rights reserved for Rick Riordan, who created the characters. I only came up with the storyline. Hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!**

It started like any other day. I was running late for school, and only just made it into class before the teacher called my name, "Percy Jackson". "Here", I replied as I slumped into the only empty seat. I was thinking about the coming summer. I couldn't wait! Finally, I would be able to escape the constant torture of living among mortals, being the odd one out, the weirdo. At camp half-blood I could hang out with all my friends exactly like me, not having to look behind my back, checking for monsters. Only 6 days, 15 hours, and 12 minutes to go.

"… Percy?" the teacher asks, bringing me back to the present. "What's the answer?" she adds, an annoyed expression forming on her wrinkled face.

"Ah-h, u-umm… I..."

"Not listening again eh? Can somebody else help Percy here, and answer the question?"

The boy sitting next to me, Walter, tentatively raises his hand.

"The twelve gods of Olympus are; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and … Dionysus".

I silently curse myself. That question was _made _for me! Just my luck we start our Ancient Greek topic when I'm not paying attention. I switch my full focus to the only topic I could actually excel at.

"Thank you, Walter, for so kindly assisting Percy there" The teacher says.

"Now Percy, to make up for it, can you tell me what these gods are gods of?" she adds, in a voice that expects me to be just as stumped as last time. I smile at her gloating face and quickly prove her wrong.

"Zeus is the god of the sky and ruler of the gods, Hera is the goddess of marriage and wife to Zeus, Poseidon is the god of the sea, Demeter is the goddess of agriculture, Athena is the goddess of wisdom and warfare, Apollo is the god of the sun, music, medicine and prophecy, Ares is the god of war, Artemis is the goddess of the moon and the hunt, Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty, Hephaestus is the god of craftsmanship, Hermes is the messenger god, and god of thieves, and Dionysus is the god of wine".

The teacher, Mrs Henderson, barely manages to school her shocked expression into formality before responding,

"Very good, Percy".

"Well that concludes our introductory lesson to Ancient Greece, which will run into next year. Please head off to recess."

**Chapter 1 complete! Don't be afraid to leave advice for improvement!**


	2. Monster!

**Just a short chapter. Enjoy!**

As I walked back from recess, my classmates around me, I heard a loud bang on the window. When I glanced outside, I saw the very last thing I expected to see. Staring directly at me, with piercing red eyes, was a giant fiery lizard. From its gums protruded sharp, yellow teeth, and as I watched, a giant drop of acid drool dropped from its mouth, slid down its chin, and fizzed onto the concrete below, burning a hole in the ground. I could just see it thinking of its next delicious meal 'demigod surprise'.

By then the hallway was empty, and I looked around for a water source. Bingo! Right behind me were the boy's bathrooms. I rushed to the door, and practically yanked it off its hinges trying to quickly pull it open. Then I looked up and read the sign 'Psuh'.

"Stupid dyslexia!" I yelled, and pushed the door open. As I observed the room full of taps and plumbing, I felt he usual tugging sensation in my belly. Time to put out a fire!


	3. Witness

I scampered out the door of the boy's bathroom just in time to here the loud crush of the salamander walking through the school towards me. I reached into my pocket, and uncapped my pen, revealing a celestial bronze sword, Riptide. The beast didn't appear fazed by my weapon, so I raised my hand and summoned some water.

Gallons of water rushed out of the boy's bathroom towards the salamander, leaving me completely dry, and snuffing out every spark along the salamander's scaly hide. Its eyes showed the first signs of fear as it attempted to reignite the flames, and failed due to the unyielding current of water circling around it. I marched towards it; Riptide gripped steadily in the palm of my hand. Then I controlled the water to push me onto its head. The salamander roared and thrashed as I landed heavily on its solid skull, but I gripped on tightly, digging my feet into the sides of its head. It growled and bared its decaying teeth up at me, even trying to spit its poisonous saliva onto me, but I ignored it, raised Riptide above my head, bringing it down in a sharp arc deep into the salamander's skull. The monster released a final cry as I slid down its back, and it turned to ash, leaving the hallway less of a hallway, and more of an area of crumbling bricks.

When I turned around, there stood the thing that _really_ turned my day on its head. In front of one of the bathrooms stood Walter, the boy who answered the question for me in class, gaping at the destruction I was standing amongst. He stood frozen for a moment, before he collapsed on the floor in shock.


	4. Walter

Walter moans as he begins to wake up. After the chaos I caused, I decided to get out of there, fast. So, I hauled Walter onto my back, fireman style, and ran all the way home. No way was I getting caught at the 'scene of the crime'. I couldn't afford another expulsion, I've been to practically every school in the area, and Goode High was where my stepfather taught, so it would be a bummer to leave. So now I'm sitting beside an unconscious Walter, waking for him to wake up.

Suddenly Walters breathing quickens, and he sits up, eyes wide, staring around the room in obvious confusion.

"Wha… Monster! Percy… water!" he stutters.

"Walter, calm down, I'll explain everything, but you have to be quiet, sit here and listen, alright?"

He nods in agreement, too confused to speak a full sentence.

"Okay here it goes" I say, mostly to myself.

"So, you obviously know a bit about Greek mythology, as you so kindly displayed in class- "

"Yeah bu- "

I hold my hand up "Please. No interruptions until I've explained everything. You can ask as many questions as you like once I'm finished."

Obediently he sits still, waiting for me to continue.

"Okay, so everything in Greek mythology… is real".

I wait to see how he responds but he just sits there, so still I almost feel his wrist for a pulse. A few moments later his numb shock wears off and he asks "May I ask questions now?"

"Fire ahead. But I thought you would be in denial. Why did you take my word for it straight away?"

"After what I saw today, there's no other explanation".

I nod. That makes sense. He did see me fight a monster that destroyed the hallway. But still, normally people are a bit more shocked.

"And I occasionally see weird things that no one else notices. My parents started taking me to a psychologist, they were really concerned. Then they disappeared and I was moved into foster care".

"I'm sorry" I mumble awkwardly, even though I know it won't change anything, won't return his parents. It's just the only thing I can think of to say. I mean I barely even know Walter.

"So" he says.

"How did you do that?" he indicates to my hands.

"You mean control the water?".

He nods.

"Well the gods sometimes have children with mortals. When they do, they produce kids who are half god, half human, or demigod. I'm one of them, a son of Poseidon. Demigods attract monsters, apparently we smell like 'buttery bread'. Anyway, we are often constantly chased by Greek monsters, and have to live at a special camp where monsters can't go. I stay there in the summer, but I have to go to school so I can get a degree to go to a Roman college with my girlfriend, Annabeth."

He nods like this all makes total sense. Then he says "I think my parents were taken by monsters".

. . . . . . . . . .

"Why would you think that!" I shout in shock.

"Well it was night time when they were stolen. I woke up to a banging noise. So, I got out of bed to investigate. When I opened my door, I swear I saw a scaly back, reaching all the way to the ceiling. I was so scared, I quietly closed the door, slid into bed, and sat fully beneath the cover for the rest of the night, shaking like crazy. In the morning I got up, and my parents were gone. I called the police, but I didn't tell them about the big scaly thing. I knew they wouldn't believe me, and would think I'm crazy. They'd probably say I was in shock from the traumatic experience, and send me back to the psychologist. So I kept it a secret, and didn't tell anyone until now, you."

"Okay, I think I better take you to Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?"

"Camp Half-Blood Director".


End file.
